Aunque te odio, te amo
by Izumi O.O
Summary: "-No quiero que te vayas" El eco de aquellas palabras aún se podía escuchar en su cabeza:-¿Por qué no?-Dijo mientras lo miraba con una mirada vacía.-Yo…Yo…No lo sé-Inuyasha… yo no estoy segura…De lo que siento ahora por ti, necesito…pensarlo.1stVersion.


"_**Aunque te odio, Te amo"**_

_**Pues aquí yo subiendo mi primer fic de Inuyasha y también mi primer song-fic, la verdad este fic tendra 2 versiones, esta que es la que termina con ellos 2 juntos, y el otro en el que Kagome se va D:, la verdad me encabrona que siempre Kagome sea tan buena persona con Inuyasha cuando el se iba a buscar a Kikyo u_u, pues se que en este fic terminaran juntos, pero no se lo dejara tan fácil, al final sabrán a que me refiero, la idea principal era que ellos no terminaran juntos, pero después surgió que terminaron juntos, y se armó un desorden, así que hare 2 versiones con diferente final. Bueno sin más:**_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la canción usada es de __Hate you, like you de Byul_

_¿Harás que realmente sea así?_

_¿Tú realmente te irás?_

_No hubo señales de eso…_

_¿Por qué de repente haces esto?_

-Perdóname-Dijo arrodillado mientras inclinaba su cabeza y fijaba su vista en el piso.

-…-Ella no decía nada, simplemente no sabía que decir, mira que ver a Inuyasha pidiendo disculpas era algo _"nuevo",_ pero ella estaba aún muy dolida por lo que él le había hecho.

-Perdóname…por favor…-Dijo casi en un susurro en su voz se podía sentir la culpa.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo-Decía mientras miraba al cielo, estaba nublado, parecía que de un momento a otro una tormenta se desataría.

-Lo sé, pero…sentí que debía hacerlo-Dijo mientras seguía arrodillado.

-Levántate, mira que verte tan mal, me consterna, nunca te había visto tan arrepentido por algo-Dijo para agacharse a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Kagome tu…-Dejo sin terminar la oración al ver como la castaña comenzaba a levantarse.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya-Dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-¡Kagome espera!-Grito mientras tomaba la pequeña muñeca de la joven.

-Suéltame…Suéltame -Decía casi en suplica.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo aun dándole la espalda.

-No quiero que te vayas.

¿Qué había dicho? Realmente esas palabras la hicieron confundirse. ¡Ya estaba cansada! ¡Cansada! Siempre era lo mismo, _Kikyo _llegaba y el olvidaba que ella existía, Kagome sabía muy bien que Inuyasha siempre tendría a Kikyo en su corazón, en un lugar tan especial que ella sabría nunca llegaría, _o eso pensaba_.

Aunque su amor no fuera correspondido, ella decidió quedarse a su lado, simplemente para tratar de ser feliz, dándole todo de sí, parece que cuando tomo aquella decisión, aplico la frase _"Si lo amas, su felicidad será la tuya"._

_Fuiste una ilusa_, se repetía mentalmente, esa frase, ¡no era verdad! O al menos no en su caso, o ¿no amaba lo suficiente a Inuyasha? Esa burda frase en la que ella creyó ciegamente, no se podía aplicar en su caso, al parecer era muy egoísta.

Aunque era cierto, ver a Inuyasha feliz la hacía feliz, pero ver como besaba y abrazaba a Kikyo, le dolía, ¡en verdad que sí! En su opinión esa estúpida frase era eso, _estúpida. _Y cuando los vio esa noche todo se fue a la mierda.

…_Estaban abrazados, ella tenía su espalda apoyada en el tronco de aquel árbol, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y se podía notar lo sonrojada que estaba y lo que le costaba respirar, sus ropas de sacerdotisa se encontraban un tanto desarregladas, la parte superior de su vestimenta estaba ubicada cerca de sus delgados hombros, esto hacia que se pudiera apreciar el inicio de su busto y dejaba a la intemperie su fino cuello. El aprovecho la posición de su vestimenta para comenzar a besar su cuello con vehemencia y pasión. Mientras se concentraban en besarse, las serpientes casa almas de Kikyo rodeaban las ramas del árbol, y su brillo y el de las almas que llevaban consigo hacia una atmosfera muy romántica._

_Kagome se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, escondida como siempre, atrás de un árbol, los veía fijamente, en sus facciones se podía leer lo mucho que le estaba costando ver aquella escena, aunque su corazón quisiera irse de ese lugar, su mente le decía, que se quedara, solo unos segundo más._

_Cuando decidió que era suficiente opto por marcharse, pero no salió corriendo y llorando como usualmente lo hacía, esta vez se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras cuidaba de no hacer ruido alguno, tampoco se encontraba llorando, trataba de aguantar las inmensas ganas que tenia de hacerlo. Cuando considero que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, miro al cielo, un cielo totalmente despejado, sin ninguna nube, pero tampoco ninguna estrella, solo había una diminuta estrella que con dificultad se podía observar, al verla sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a empaparse de lágrimas, hay decidió que esa sería la última vez que lloraría por Inuyasha._

_Dime que no es verdad…_

_Dime que me estas mintiendo…_

_Sonríe y habla como lo hacía antes…_

_Solo hazlo por mí._

_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?_

Al comienzo cuando él y Kikyo se reunía ella lloraba en su futon silenciosamente, cuando lograba ver alguna de sus encuentros lloraba _de nuevo_, pero ahora, si los veía juntos no pasaba nada, cuando él se marchaba por la noche ella dormía plácidamente y con gran paz en su ser, no era que no le doliera que el hombre al que amaba no le correspondiera, era simplemente que se había resignado, y en lugar de luchar contra aquel dolor para que no entrara en su ser, simplemente decidió acogerlo con los brazos abiertos, haciendo eso ya no le dolería tanto.

"-_No quiero que te vayas"_ El eco de aquellas palabras aún se podía escuchar en su cabeza:

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo mientras lo miraba con una mirada vacía.

-Yo…Yo…No lo sé.

Ella solo suspiro, y luego sonrió con desgana:

-Si es por los fragmentos, Kikyo te podrá ayudar, ella sabrá detectarlos con más precisión que yo, eso te lo aseguro-Dijo para después emprender de nuevo su camino.

-¡No es por eso!-Grito frustrado, la castaña solo se volteo a verlo con duda.

-¿Qué es entonces?-Dijo confusa sin entender muy bien de que hablaba él.

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que no puedo estar separado de ti…-Dijo mientras la miraba con determinación.

-…Mientras más tiempo paso a tu lado, tu presencia se hace cada vez más necesaria para mí, cuando no estás conmigo, siento un gran vacío en mi pecho, me preocupa que puedas salir herida, pero me preocupa que sea yo el que te hiera…¡Me frustra no saber que siento por ti!

_Estoy tratando de no dejarte ir._

_Pero ahora veo que…_

_Me empujas hacia fuera._

_Que podríamos de verdad…_

…_romper._

Ella no articulo palabra por unos segundos, luego dijo:

-Pero si sabes lo que sientes por ella, eso significa que la amas más a ella que a mí-Dijo para después mirar al cielo- ¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi época, a mi _hogar_.- Eso ultimo lastimo a Inuyasha, él pensaba que él y los demás, eran su hogar, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo, ya parecían una familia.

-Pensaba que nosotros éramos tu hogar-Dijo disimulando muy bien lo dolido que estaba.

-Oh…-Miro extrañada como él evitaba su mirada-No me malinterpretes, ustedes han sido una familia y un hogar para mí mientras estuve aquí, pero creo que mi tiempo aquí se terminó-Dijo mientras estiraba sus manos aquel cielo estrellado.

-Pero tú prometiste, prometiste estar a mi lado.

-Ah… eso…lo lamento, tendré que romper esa promesa.- Se escuchó un trueno, el cual rompía aquella atmosfera pacifica tan típica del sengoku en las noches.

-Y yo que pensé que eras diferente a los demás humanos, al fin resultaste igual o peor que los otros-_Golpe bajo._

-¿Qué?-Dijo enojada, su poca paciencia había muerto con esa oración-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga para que me dejes en paz?

-…-

-¡¿Qué me voy por ti? ¡¿Qué por tu culpa me iré a mi época? Que tú fuiste el que prometió protegerme de todo, y al final fuiste el que más….me lastimo…-Dijo al comienzo enojada y después con voz rota.

-Kagome…yo… no pensé…

-Nunca lo haces-Dijo mientras posaba su mirada en el pasto-De igual manera, en algún momento tendría que irme.-Otro trueno se oyó, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-…-

-Fue divertido realizar este viaje contigo, dale mis despedidas a los demás, diles que los quiero-Dijo mientras varias lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus orbes chocolates.

Decidió irse corriendo mientras varias lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, lo iba a extrañar…y mucho…después de todo nunca es fácil olvidar a tu _primer amor_.

Corría, no veía muy bien el camino por todas las lágrimas que brotaban cada vez en más abundancia, sus piernas temblaban, no estaba segura si era por el frio de la noche o porque había vivido muchas emociones en los últimos minutos.

_Odio la gente como tú._

_No quiero alguien como tú._

_Alguien que me hizo llorar._

_Alguien que me hizo sufrir._

Era de esperarse que el de un solo salto llegara a donde se encontraba ella, la abrazo por la cintura, mientras sentía como ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho, podía percibir el leve olor a sal, lo había hecho de nuevo, la había hecho llorar, ¿Cuántas veces no se prometió a sí mismo no volverla a lastimar? Era un idiota, en verdad que lo era, había lastimado por última vez a Kagome.

_¿Por qué lo hace? Si realmente no me ama_

_Incluso si te odio…. Me gustas._

El tomo suavemente su barbilla, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella podía distinguir muy levemente su mirada, las lágrimas en sus ojos no se lo permitían.

El limpio delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas de sus ojos, para después mirarla con… espera..._ ¿amor?_

_Incluso si no te quiero… lo hago._

De repente el poso sus manos en los lados su cabeza y comenzó a acercarla a la suya, a medida que el espacio entre sus rostro iba desapareciendo, los dos cerraban sus ojos lentamente, sentían el aliento del otro que golpeaban contra su rostro, que sensación tan _deliciosa_, cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labio, ella ladeo su rostro hacia la derecha, haciendo que el besara su mejilla. El peli plateado al no sentir los labios de la castaña abrió los ojos un tanto extrañado:

-Kagome… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Inuyasha… yo no estoy segura…

-¿De qué?

-De lo que siento ahora por ti, necesito…pensarlo...

-¿Pensar qué?

-Yo…no lo sé.

-Kagome, eres una persona que significa mucho para mí, fuiste quien me enseño a confiar en los demás, sanaste aquella herida que en mi pecho y corazón se había formado hace ya tanto tiempo, aunque te diga esto, siempre pongo tu vida en peligro, aunque aún no defino mis sentimientos hacia ti, sé que es algo muy fuerte que crece cada vez. No creo que llegues a imaginar lo horrible que me sentí hace un momento cuando dijiste que te ibas, y me miraste, y vi aquella expresión vacía y carente de sentimiento en tus ojos y en tu rostro, pensé… pensé que ya no sentías lo mismo por mí.

-Espero entiendas que cada acción tiene su efecto, y tu cuando te ibas con Kikyo por las noches hiciste que me protegiera de aquel dolor que sentía… poniéndome una máscara, que poco a poco ha comenzado a ser parte de mí…. Pero… aun así, se muy bien lo que siento por ti, aun si me fuera, seguiría extrañándote.

-Kagome….quédate…conmigo….para siempre-Susurro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

-….- Ella no respondió, no se arriesgaría a hacer una promesa que quizás tenga que romper. Esta vez sería diferente, ya no sería como antes, si el la lastimaba se lo diría en la cara, y no, no… no volvería a ser tan ingenua y de tan buen corazón.

_Después de todo si era una egoísta. ¿Pero refiriéndose al amor quien no lo es? Todos queremos ser correspondidos y tener un final de cuento de hadas, así estos no existan._

Al final ella se quedaría, le daría una última oportunidad…._la última._

_Incluso si me lastimas, sé que mi corazón te pertenecerá._

_Promete que no me harás llorar nunca más._

_Y que por siempre… siempre estaremos juntos, hasta el final._

_Sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero entienda cuando la inspiración llega, llega. Realmente ame cuando Kagome se comportó con dureza, admitámoslo! Todas queremos mucho a Inuyasha, pero a veces es un cabronaso! _

_Gracias a mi Oka-san por ayudarme a terminarlo n_n graciasss! :DDD!_

_Gracias por leer? Si es que llegaron al final Tomatazos, críticas constructivas, aplausos, etc. Se recibe de todo u_u._

_"Prefiero morir ahora que prolongar mi muerte si no tengo tu amor"._


End file.
